robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
RoFlix Productions
Roblox Entertaiment Network, also known as REN, is a Robloxian television network that launched on June 7th, 2014. It is owned by Jonmar1 and will broadcast on YouTube. It may be broadcast on the RoTV platform in the future, but that is pending on talks with the Roblox Television Networks Group. Originally, the channel was planned to launch on Livestream and Vimeo, Livestream for the channel and Vimeo as a paid catch-up service, but those plans were scrapped for unknown reasons. History RTN (now REN) started in 2012 by DeMarkay, but gave it up the same year. The network's logo was originally a logo designed by BenzBot, but was later changed to the original logo for the IRL Retro Television Network. 2013 RTN (now REN) was bought by Jonmar1 in 2013. He did get some help from buddbudd222, Padrig, PlaceCheckers101, and BenzBot. Jonmar made a new logo for the group, a YouTube channel, and a website. RTN Orignal Launch RTN launched at 10am ET on July 25, 2013. Technically, the launch was around 9:37am ET. The first program, the RTN Morning News, was uploaded to RTN's YouTube at that time, featuring morning anchor buddbudd222, morning reporter Placecheckers101, and Jonmar1 hosting a "Tech Talk" segment. The program was approximately five minutes without advertising breaks. The program is available here. Today In the summer of 2013, RTN changed their name and look. RTN officials announced the change on August 13th, 2013, although the change didn't take place officially until September 3, 2013, when rTV Networks, the owners to the channel at the time, approved it. On May 5th, Owners of REN unveiled a new logo. Also on May 5th, Jonmar1 launched REN Studios, that now owns REN. REN is setting a launch date in June 2014. On May 9th, 2014, President of Nigeria Natbot, reached out to Jonmar1 and asked him to manage Nigeria TV with the network REN. He accepted the offer. On Memorial Day 2014, REN created a YouTube Channel to get more viewers, and to prepare for their launch on June 7th. The Channel can be found here. REN's Launch REN Launched on June 7th, 2014 around 1 p.m. The launch party was a one-time thing and was not recored. It featured Jonmar1 talking about how REN will grown this Summer. He did some motorcycle stunts as well. He said "REN will have a new HQ & Studios. This new HQ will be located in Downtown LA and will be HUGE!". Location REN 's current Headquarters & Soundstages is currently a progress, being built by PlaceCheckers101. It is almost complete. It's style is modern and it features a food court. In the food court is Steak N Shake, McDonalds, Starbucks, and more. Shows *Jonmar Live (PG, will also air on rTV) *Late Night with Place (PG) *''Gossip.TV'' (PG) *''What's the Word?'' (7) *''REN Game Reviews'' (7) * The Roadgeek Show (7) REN Executives said that more programs are coming soon, and anyone interested can check out REN's site for more infomation. Staff NETWORK EXECUTIVES: Jonmar1, Founder & CEO of REN PlaceCheckers101, AGavent, '''Co-CEO & President '''Padrig, COO BenzBot, Buddbudd222, Network Executive SECURITY DEPARTMENT: Pooponury, Head of REN Security Crew Bregidin900, Tomtim365, Kekemomo, Mastercreed1619, '''REN Security Guards '''NEWS DEPARTMENT: Buddbudd222, Head of REN News Anchors are being hired right now. Check REN's group for more information. STUDIO DEPARTMENT: Buddbudd222, Head Producers & Directors AdventureNumber1, iiPiggy, Parappatherappa24, Actors More Staff are being hired right now, Check REN's group for more information. Trivia *RTN (now REN) was based off TBS in the United States, but now It is based off E! Network in the United States *RTN (now REN) was featured on a BBN Newscast in 2013. *''What's the Word?'' is based a real-life mobile app by a similar name. *When Jonmar2000 was hacked, Buddbudd222 claimed his group and held it until Jonmar got BC. *When Jonmar2000 came back to Roblox, he created a new username (Jonmar1). Other Info Roblox Group WebsiteCategory:Networks